Charming Life
by LuvToREaD11
Summary: After their lead on Abel, the Sons head to Belfast. With Gemma in the hospital, Tara is left to own misery. With the Sons away, someone who wants payback decide to strike hitting the Sons where it will definitely will hurt. Rated M For alotta things.
1. Chapter 1

Tara got out of the Cutless, grabbing her bag and shuting and locking the door. She walked towards the door of the house she was sharing with Jax. She was trying her best not to let his behaior effect her, but it did no matter what. She knew he was Abel's father by blood, but she loved him as if he was hers too. She was grieving just as much as him if not more because she felt responsible for Abel's kidnapping. Even Gemma thought it was her fault. Half-Sack died protecting Abel and her, but she also tried her best to defend her family from the deranged Irish man. No one knew what happened because they were not there. What if she had died along with Half-Sack, who would have told them what happened and who had took Abel.

Lost in her thoughts as she opened and entered the house. She failed to notice the eerie silence. She didn't even bother to put on the lights and walked to their bedroom. It was once she was in there did she notice, too late, twon masked men sitting on their bed. She went to grab the gun in her purse only to be punched in the face from a third man behind the door. Tara let out a shriek from the amount of pain she just experienced. She had no clue as to who these men were due to the fact that the club had acquired quite a few enemies at the moment. She looked up at the man who hit her and stared into his eyes which were the only piece of his face being shown. They stood that way for a few moments, neither backing down, until one of the other two forgotten men cleared his throat and then chuckled. Tara whipped her gaze toward him and gave him a cold stare. She wasn't going to let the think they scared her, no matter how much they really did.

Keeping up with the tough façade she decided to get whatever it was that they were going to do to her started.

"well what the hell are you doing in my house? What do you want with me? Im not in the mood for any of your tough guy shit, so speak or START WHATEVER YOUR GOING TO DO TO ME!" She started to yell she was at her wits end and she didn't know how much more of this life she could take. For a second she wanted them to end her life, but then she remembered her baby. Her and Jax's baby. She had to be strong and protect their baby.

The same man who chuckled at her just a few moments ago was now full on laughing. It made her blood boil. She ross to her feet so quick the man next to her didn't have time to react. She lunged at the man laughing, who immediately stopped, and had her gun aimed at his temple. Everyone froze unsure if she would shoot or not.

" now I asked you a question and you just laughed at me. I don't find it that funny. What happened why'd you stop laughing? Ooh I get it you thought you could just get to this old lady and do what you want ? Well you see how well that worked out" Tara said in a low threatening voice.

The man looked up and into her eyes and smiled again.

" See I knew you were trained well. I told these boys but they didn't believe me" he mused. Tara looked at him confused by his statement. If he thought she was trained as he so nicely put it, why would he only come with only two backups. That's when it hit her they were not the only men in the house. At that moment three more men walked into the room locking the door behind them. At that moment tara knew she couldn't fight them off. Maybe she could take on two but that was at the most.

The man who kept laughing stood up and gently removed the gun from Tara's hand. He let his fingers linger for a few seconds. Tara got chills from his touch and not the tingly ones. The cold fear ones.

"So you're the prince's old lady. Hmm he has good taste. Speaking of him where is that prince of yours? Oh I remember he's in belfast looking for that spawn of his." He said in a mock tone. Tara just looked at him with a blank expression on her face as to not let any of her emotions show.

"So darlin', you ready to have some fun?"He asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

Tara just looked straight and said nothing.

,as she named him in her head took his mask off saying to the others "Fuck it. He's got to know who did all the sweet things we are about to do to his lovely _old _lady" he said as he advanced on Tara. She screamed and tried to fight him off but with 2 extra men holding her it was a futile attempt.


	2. Scream

THANX TO ALL THE REVIEWERS. IM GONNA TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN. IM ON VACATION FOR THE NEXT WEEK SO THEERE SHOULD DEFINITELY BE AN UPDATE EVERYDAY IF NOT EVERY OTHER DAY. THANX AGAIN.

Tara tried her best to wriggle out of the two men, who were holding her, grasps but it was a futile effort. She knew she was screwed but it didn't stop her from fighting.

"Aww princess don't worry. We will take excellent care of you. No need to fight it." The man who was obviously their leader spoke again. He ran his hand down the side of her face moving a piece of hair behind her ear. She tried to move back but that was not happening with the two baboons holding her.

"Don't shy away from me princess. By tomorrow morning this is going to be the face in all your dreams" he whispered in her ear. Tara gagged, trying not to throw up. But then she thought if she did she should definitely aim it at him. She smiled at the thought. He misinterpreted her smile for something else but it definitely was not what he was thinking.

"See I knew you'd like that. Don't worry we'll get there. In the mean time let's have Jake here work his magic." he gestured to the man holding her right arm. Jake and the other man restraining her let her go for a few seconds.

She tried to make a run for it but Jake grabbed her from behind and quickly grabbed her hands, tying them in front of her. She struggled even more trying desperately to get loose but the men just laughed.

Their leader turned her around so she was facing him and slowly pushed her back against the door. She tried to stop him but he was much stronger then her. She didn't know what to expect. She just kept thinking about what happened to Gemma and couldn't stop her fear from rising. The man pushing her back smiled at her. He saw how scared she was getting and it turned him on even more.

"Oh!. I forgot to give you my name princess. It's Wade. And let me tell you how _pleasurable_ it is meeting you. I heard some good things about your little town and bike club here. And well see, I'm taking over now and the Sons time here in Charming is over." Wade said smiling more as he spoke. He was going to kill them all but first he was going to break them down by hurting their leaders. He heard about Charming from an associate of his and he thought is was a good profitable opportunity.

Tara figured out what this was, they were doing this to hurt Jax. She knew this was a possibility when stood with him, but to actually be experiencing it, was not the same. The only thing is who are they and how did they know about Charming and the club not around.

"So princess you be a good little girl and this might end faster." Wade said.

"You think you scare me. Hah, you can try and hurt the club but it won't work. They will kill you and I hope it is in the most painful way possible. Maybe they might let me participate." Tara said with a big smile on her face. She was scared but she was not going show them. Jax would get them. Even if he blamed her for Abel's kidnapping or anything else, he would do it. Even if only, for them doing this in Charming.

Wade smiled back and laughed a little. He thought she had spunk. He could see why the V.P. of the Sons would pick her as his old lady. He moved aside to let Jake do what he came to do.

Jake stepped in front of Tara and took off his backpack. He lowered it on their bed and opened it. He took something metal out of it. Tara had no clue as to what it was. Jake started taking a few more things out of the backpack and started setting up. After he set everything up he turned around to face Tara holding what she then realized to be a torch. He smiled as he turned it on and a small flame came out.

Wade then grabbed her bonded arms and pulled them above her head. She gasped in pain and tried not to cry out. Wade liked her more and more, admiring her bravery. He then yanked her forward towards her and Jax's bed and threw her on it. The two other men forgotten then proceeded to grab an arm and tie it to a bed post. Tara struggled to at least loosen the restraints but they were too tight.

"Now princess just relax and do us a favor and answer a few questions. Every time I think you're lying or just giving us a hard time I will have Jake her put his shiny torch on your beautiful pale skin." Wade said sitting on the bed beside her head. The other man and Jake then grabbed a foot each and tied it to the other bedposts.

"Now princess, what exactly do your Sons traffic?" Wade asked stroking the side of her face softly. She tried turning her head but her grabbed her chin and made her face him.

Tara stayed quiet holding her lips together and staring Wade dead in the eyes. He smiled at her attempt of being brave but he knew she would break. They always broke somewhere during his _questionings. She was just going take a little longer than most, but he always got his answers._

_Knowing she was not going to answer him on the first few attempts he gave a nod to Jake. Who then walked forward turning the flame on higher. Tara just looked Wade in the face not showing him fear. He chuckled and stroked her face once more then got up off the bed. The man on the right side of her then took a hunting knife from his waist and lowered it to her chest slowly. She just looked up at the ceiling and prayed she pass out before they killed her._

_She tuned them out and didn't even notice that the man with the knife was cutting her clothes off. She thought about her baby, their baby, Jax and her. She thought really hard to the baby saying how much she was sorry that she let this happen to them. She hadn't even told Jax about the baby yet. She hoped that these men didn't hurt him. She didn't know what she was having but she felt it was a boy. She thought of what he would look like. Would he look like herself, or maybe Jax or even Abel? Thinking of Abel made her heart hurt. She loves him as if he were her own. And she had been raising him with Jax for last few months so yeah she was his mother what anyone said. _

_She hoped she lived to see Abel's and jax return. And give them the good news about the baby. But that thought vanished as soon as she felt an extreme amount of hot searing pain right below her belly. She bit her lips drawing blood in order to keep from screaming. No matter what she would never scream or answer his questions. _

_As the pain continued on for about a minute she tried to think of good memories and focus on something other than her torture._

"_Now princess are you going to answer me or shall I have Jake here continue and just roast your sweet little ass?" wade asked._

"_No? Well then Jake my boy make it medium rare" Wade said with an evil smirk on his face. _

_For the next eight hours or so that is how things went. They would question her and with no answer they would burn her. They would also leave her alone after a while and wait for a few minutes to return. In the little breaks the pain would get worse and when they'd resume the burning it hurt even more. She had yet to talk or scream, but she did begin to make small whimpers here and there. Even with tears rolling down her face and the pain from biting through her lips she refused to talk or scream. Other than to insult them. She may have become a new person but she would always be the old Tara, who was not scared of anyone or anything. She couldn't stop the tears from falling and even with the taste of blood in her mouth and thinking of the very high possibility of losing her baby and maybe never being able to see Jax and Abel again, she refused to break._

"_I must admit princess you are pretty tough. Most women would have given in a long time ago." Wade said with a smile on his face. Taking deep shaky breathes she looks Wade in the eyes and spit's the blood in her mouth at his face. He just back and yells all type of curses._

"_You know wade you're a horrible torturer. If it was Jax he would been done hours ago." Tara says shakily. She laughs at the anger on his face. She didn't expect what happened next._

_Wade yelled for his guys to leave the room. They quickly shuffled out of the room. Leaving her with a pissed of man who wanted her dead. He then pulled his clothes of and jumped on top of her. He rammed his hard cock in her with so much force she felt she was ripped in half. He groaned felling how warm and tight she was._

"_Princess you feel so fucking good. Umm. I'm going to fuck you again and again till you can't feel anything and make sure you never will again." Wade Grunted in her ear going hard and hard with every word he spoke._

_It went on for about 3 hours until she passed out. The last thing she thought about was her family. Her boys and how much she loved them. Then it was black and she was conscience._


	3. over

**So I'm back. Quick right. Also sorry about the bad grammar, I don't have a beta and I'm just trying to get this story out before I forget my ideas. Again thanx for the reviews, I really do appreciate them! Now on with the story…..**

**Tara awoke felling groggy and numb. She went to rub her face only to realize her hand and other extremities were bond to the four bedposts. At that moment everything that had happened came rushing back to her. She quickly looked around her room to check if those animals were still there. To her horrible surprise Wade was still there. She groaned alerting him that she had come to.**

"**Ah, princess your awake. I thought you were going to be out for a while longer. You keep surprising me. You are a very strong woman. Now do you think you can answer my questions?" he said as if they were old friends having a chat.**

"**And you keep showing me how dumb you are **_**Wade**_**. I thought we covered this. You can try to scare me, torture me and you can try and break me but I will not do any of that. I can't wait to see what they will do to you." Tara said in a hoarse voice. She smiled, or at least tried but it was more of a grimace. **

**Wade thought about what she said. She really was a tuff little doctor. He knew he was not going to get any answers. So he thought of what he should do to her. He could continue and ravish her chard body or kill her. He couldn't kill her because he wanted the Son to see her, then his message will be delivered. So he thought he should rough her up a lot more and leave her here. Someone would find her and if they didn't and she died well then who cares because technically he didn't **_**kill**_** her..**

"**Ok princess lets not get rude. You don't want to make me mad do you?" he asked in a mock hurt voice.**

"**I don't think you do. How about we end this then because I'm not going to get my answers and you aren't scared." Wade asked her as friendly as he could. **

**He walked over to the left side of the bed by her face and took out a little switch blade. Tara looked the other way thinking he was going to do his worst. But to her surprise he cut the rope binding her arm to the bedpost. She quickly turned her head giving him a questioning look. **

"**Now princess don't make any sudden moves I am going to cut you loose." he said to her.**

**Tara didn't know what he was up to but she didn't move just in case. He continued to cut all her restraints freeing her. Her limbs were numb from not moving for such a long time. The blood rushed through her limbs making her feel as if needles were stabbing her all over. After a few minutes of just laying still she started to gather her thoughts. She didn't think he would just let her go. She knew he was up to something but she had no clue as to what it was.**

"**Now how does that feel princess? Does it feel better?" Wade asked. All she could do was roll her eyes. **

_**Where are the other men that came with wade? Tara thought to herself. He couldn't have just let them go and he stood by himself. The door opening and wade's voice brought her out of her train of thought. **_

"_**Well it was great spending time with you princess. Be sure to wash up. You're looking a little worn." Wade said cheekily walking out of her bedroom. She looked around the room noticing her gun was still on the table next to the bed. She slowly and painfully rolled on her side and as slowly as possible tried to sit up. She didn't trust that Wade and his cronies left so she reached for the gun. Taking deep shaky breathes she rose to her feet. Her legs felt like jello but she had to make a run for it. She couldn't just wait around while he played games with her.**_

_**Her legs trembled every step she took. She made it to the bedroom door and quietly opened it. She poked her head out checking for any signs of the men in her house. Not seeing anyone she walked as fast as she could toward the back door since it was closer. She was just turning the knob when she was thrown to the ground. The fall knocked the wind out of her and caused her to cry out in pain. She tried to get up but the man was stronger than her. **_

_**She looked around for the gun she dropped spotting it about a foot away. She struggled to get out of the mans grasp and reached as far as she could to get the gun. The man trying to strangle her was so busy trying to hurt her that he didn't see what she was reaching for. She finally grabbed the gun and turned her body the best she could and shot the man without any hesitation. The bullet went through his forehead and his limp body fell on her. She was trying to get him off of her when the rest of the men, including Wade and Jake came in. they saw what she did and ran at her trying to grab the gun. Before they reached her though she shot Jake twice in the chest and stomach.**_

"_**You stupid little bitch! I'm going to enjoy this!" Wade yelled raising his fist and hitting her directly in the face. The three other men followed his lead and began to beat her to a bloody mess.**_

_**After about a half hour of beating her, the men gathered their dead friends and equipment they brought and left without a second glance.**_

_**Unknown to the men exiting the house, a neighbor was calling the police and getting a good description of the guys. **_

_**She heard a gun shot while she was sleeping. She thought it came from Jax and Tara's but she knew Jax was out of the state and thought Tara was at the hospital. She went to her window to look outside and noticed a black pickup parked in front of their house. It didn't have charming plates so she got nervous. She called the police just to make sure everything was ok. After her phone call she spotted the Cutlass parked in front of her house and worry swept through her. She threw her robe on and ran next door to see if Tara was in the house and if she was ok.**_

_**The men were gone by the time she made her way next door. She went to the back door and was about to knock on the door only to find it slightly open. She looked around making sure no one else was around before slowly pushing the door open. The house was pitch black except for the little bit of light from the door being opened. She looked around and then she spotted her. **_

_**Tara was on the kitchen floor with blood all around her and on her. Her face was battered and she wasn't moving. Maggie, the neighbor, ran to her on the floor and starting checking her.**_

"_**Tara? Tara? Please answer me! Tara! Oh my lord what did they do to you." Maggie was hysterical. She wasn't friends with Tara but she never had an issue with her. They would always have polite small talk when they saw each other. Maggie lifted Tara's head and gently rested it on her lap. She caressed her face saying soothing words even if she couldn't hear them. That is how the police found them. Maggie in her nightgown sitting in a puddle of blood holding Tara's head in her lap.**_

_**Chief Unser got out of his cruiser and knew this would be bad. He didn't know what to expect seeing how it was Jax Teller's house. He made his way into the house following the other officers to the back of the house towards the kitchen. On his way back he looked in the open door along the wall and noticed it was the bedroom. Just looking at the bed and seeing all that blood his heart dropped. He rushed to the kitchen to see the medics loading Tara's body onto a stretcher.**_

_**This was not good. Not good at all. What would he tell Jax and how could he. He had now idea what happened here and who did it. It was a gruesome scene to take in. It made him think about Gemma's attack and what followed after. Now there was going to be another war. The only difference was that Tara was with Jax, the wild card. Jax has a bad temper with a short fuse. Once Jax found out there would be blood to pay.**_

"_**Is she alive?" Unser asked the paramedic closest to him.**_

"_**Yes, but barely. She has lost a lot of blood. She was raped and beaten badly. Chief she also has third degree burns on her stomach and upper thighs. I don't know how she is still breathing but by some miracle she is." the paramedic said sadly. He knew Tara from the hospital. **_

"_**Ok. Thank you. I'm going to ride in back of you guys if you don't mind?" chief Unser asked. Before leaving he spoke with the officer in charge. They went over the possible idea's of what happened for a few minutes.**_

_**He felt responsible in a way because he was in charge and he was supposed to watch out for the Sons families.**_

_**After arriving at the hospital the chief went to inform Gemma of the news. On his way to her room he thought of how to say what happened but nothing seemed like the right thing. He just had to tell the truth.**_

_**He nodded at the agents by Gemma's door and asked if he could see her. The guards told him no. He explained that it was a family emergency but they still wouldn't budge. He was arguing with them when agent Stahl walked up to them asking what the issue was.**_

"_**I have to tell her something personal. Its family related. You'll probably hear about it tomorrow but I need to tell her before anyone else does." Unser said and he looked truly sincere. Stahl didn't know what he was talking about but let him go in anyway. **_

"_**If this is not about what you said and is some type of scheme I will personally have your badge. Do you understand Unser?" Stahl said looking him straight in the eyes. He just rolled his and entered Gemma's room.**_

_**Gemma was asleep when he entered. He walked to the side of her bed and sat in the chair next to her. Sensing someone around her Gemma awoke to see Unser looking worn out and tired. She immediately thought of the boys. Knowing what she was thinking Unser spoke up. **_

"_**Gem it's not the boys." he said. She let out the breathe she was holding relieved.**_

"_**So what's wrong? You look like something is extremely wrong." Gemma said.**_

"_**Well darling, something is beyond wrong. It's the Doc." He said.**_

"_**What's wrong with her? What happened did she loose the baby?" Gemma asked getting worried about Tara.**_

"_**What? She's pregnant." Unser whispered. He rubbed his face thinking of having to tell Gemma about how Tara is lucky to even be alive let alone a baby.**_

"_**What happened Unser? Why are you not answering me? Did she leave again?" Gemma asked musing out loud. She started cursing about how Tara could do this to Jax again and how she always leaves.**_

"_**Gemma stop! She didn't leave. She's in the hospital in surgery right now fighting for her life." Unser yelled at her.**_

_**Gemma stopped rambling and just stared at Unser. Did she hear him right? Did he say Tara was fighting for her life?**_

"_**What happened? Why is she in surgery? Tell me dammit. TELL ME!" Gemma screamed. **_

"_**Please tell me what happened to her." Gemma pleaded.**_

"_**Well we got a call about an hour ago reporting gun shots. When I found out where the location was I jumped in the cruiser and headed straight over. Gemma it was Jax' house." He took a break to take in a deep breathe before he continued. Gemma waited and pleaded with her eyes for him to tell her.**_

"_**By the time I got there, there were already officers and paramedics all over the place. I walked toward where the scene was at but on my way to the kitchen I passed the bedroom. The door was open and I could see blood all over the bed and a trail leading toward the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen it was a mess. Everything was destroyed. On the floor in front of the door laid Tara's battered body." at that Gemma sucked in a harsh breathe. What did they do to her.**_

"_**There was blood everywhere. She obviously put up a fight." Unser said.**_

"_**Chief what exactly did they do to her? What was it about? She's not a bad girl to have enemies." Gemma said sadly.**_

"_**Well….. She was raped." at this Gemma let out a cry. She knew what that felt like. The only difference was that she wasn't pregnant. She must have lost the baby, Gemma thought.**_

"_**That's not it." Unser said. "What do you mean that was not it? What else could they have done?" Gemma asked. Then she thought about it. They could do a lot of things.**_

"_**They took what the officers, who found her assumed was a torch to her. They burned her up real good." He continued. Gemma was listening and could only imagine what that felt like. Tears were rolling down her face thinking of what the woman she once thought of as a daughter went through.**_

"_**They also beat her to a bloody mess. She was barely breathing when I got there. As soon as we got here they took her into surgery. I'm so sorry Gemma, I don't know what to do" Unser said weakly.**_

"_**I don't know what to tell Jax. He already has so much on his plate I don't think he will make it out of all this sane." Gemma said.**_

_**Her and Unser spent the next few hours talking about what was to come. Gemma did send Unser out though to inform the doctors of Tara's pregnancy. He also asked one of the nurses who knew Tara to keep Gemma and him informed on her status.**_

_**Two hours later the same nurse Unser spoke to came in to Gemma's room with the news.**_

" _**Mrs. Teller Tara is out of surgery. She is stable and will be in recovery for a while but then she will be moved to a private room." The nurse said meekly. **_


End file.
